The Sensual Night
by 1KamZ
Summary: Sensual actions happen on a warm night in Mario's house. Rated M for mature readers.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Got the idea from a friend so please give me a break if it doesn't sound good.**_

_******[WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS LEMON WHICH MEANS THERE WILL BE SEX IN IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON STORIES OR UNDER THE AGE OF 16 LEAVE NOW]**_

* * *

_**The Sensual Night**_

_**By:1KamZ**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy were playing a competitive basketball game in the warm and calm night. Mario and Luigi were on one team and Peach and Daisy were on the other.

"Haha! Almost game point. You suckers are gonna lose," Daisy taunted while bouncing the basketball.

Luigi rushed over to guard Daisy, but failed when he stumbled on an unseen rock, plunging to the hard ground and giving Daisy the advantage to make the final shot to win their basketball game.

"Great shot Daisy!," Peach praised, giving her applause.

"Thanks Peach!"

Daisy noticed that Luigi was still on the floor uttering weak groans of pain and grabbed his hand to lift him up and get him back on his feet.

"OWWWW!," Luigi cried in serious pain.

"Aww what's wrong? Did Luigi break his arm when he fell to the floor?" Daisy teased.

"Yes…I mean…NO!"

Mario approached Luigi trying to inspect his arm and was disappointed when he saw small scratches on his biceps. "C'mon Luigi its not that bad its just baby scratches."

Because of Luigi's small 'incident' Peach decided that they should call it a night, but Mario demanded a rematch. They decided to start a new game, but Luigi cried forged screams of pain giving the three the final decision to end the game and go home. It looks as though Luigi didn't want to play anymore basketball or lose to Daisy. Realizing Luigi's problem, Peach decided to tag along with the two plumbers to clean Luigi's wounds. Daisy had nothing else to do, so she came along as well.

As they arrived to the plumbers' house Daisy leaped onto the living room couch and began playing video games while Mario hurried Luigi upstairs into the bathroom.

"Aren't you going to help Luigi?" Peach asked as she placed her hands on her hips with a raised eyebrow.

"Psh…Luigi's being a big baby tonight. Just leave him."

Peach rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to assist Mario.

"What…the…Luigi its just a bunch of baby marks," the disappointed princess said when she finally got a good glimpse at Luigi's bicep.

"I told ya," Mario said as he crossed his arms.

Peach gave Luigi a band-aid that she found in the medicine cabinet to cover up his baby wound.

"Well, if any of you guys need me I'll be in my room doing something," Mario stated, taking his leave.

Luigi applied the band-aid to his bicep and gave Peach the look of satisfaction.

"I see that you're fine now," Peach said leaving the bathroom.

Luigi gripped Peach's arm to prevent her from leaving trying to get her attention. "Uhh where are you going?"

"Nowhere…" Peach softly said looking at Luigi, however, this wasn't one of Peach's regular looks, her face expression looked somehow different, and this made Luigi confused but he shook the feeling and watched Peach as she exited out of the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N. This chapter explains the Mario X Peach lemon. No kids allowed on this story.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Mario was in his room, fast asleep and drooling on his comfortable pillow until someone entered and sat on his bed whispering his name in a soft, soothing voice. Mario fluttered his eyes awaking from his sleep and caught sight of Peach glancing at him the same way she did to Luigi.

"Wha?…Peach what're you doing in here, aren't you supposed to be helping Luigi," Mario inquired.

"He's okay all he needed was a band-aid," she replied irritated. "Maybe Daisy's right Luigi is being a big baby tonight." Mario softly chuckled then Peach giggled and smiled sweetly at Mario. There was silence for a few seconds until Peach uttered something again. "So when you said you'll be in your room doing something, sleeping was on your mind." Mario stared at Peach mortified, "Well I was trying to clean my room, but I was very tired from our game tonight so I took a quick break and laid on my bed. Maybe I kinda dozed off since my bed is so comfy. I apologize for my lazy actions."

Peach giggled compassionately, "It's okay our game really was energy draining for all of us." The pink princess observed Mario's room and realized that nothing important was to be cleaned-except Mario's bed. "You really should fix up your bed Mario, it's looks really bad."

"Really?," Mario asked as he got up from his bed and noticed that his pillow and bed sheet were inappropriately placed. "It's not really that big of a deal."

Peach began tidying up everywhere on Mario's bed, placing the pillows where they needed to be and spreading the bed sheet to envelop to whole bed. "Now it's clean," Peach said impressed with herself then taking her seat on the edge of the bed gently patting it encouraging Mario to sit next to her.

"How does the bed look now?" she asked with a small smirk gazing into Mario's eyes.

'It looks great, thanks." Mario replied in admiration then kissing Peach tenderly on her cheek instantly making her blush a little.

"Your mustache tickles," Peach giggled, returning the favor to Mario.

The two gazed into each other's eyes, smiling at one another until Peach attempted to say something,

"Mario…"

Mario blinked twice, still gazing at Peach, wondering why she called his name. "Yes Peach?"

"I…"

"Hmm, yes tell me what is it?

"…I love you…so much."

Mario smirked after taking notice of what she said. "Heh heh that wasn't a hard thing to say was it?. Mario lightly touched Peach's hand and gazed genuinely into her eyes. "Well, I love you too Peach…"

Mario's words turned Peach on. She planted her rosy lips against Mario's while he was caught off guard. Noticing Peach's hasty action, his eyes widened, but slowly began to close as he shoved his tongue into her warm mouth. Peach did the same, which resulted both of them to wrestle with each others' tongues. Peach was really horny. She wanted Mario.

"Mario…let's do it right here, right now…" she whispered into his ear now driving Mario crazy when he heard that sentence.

Peach pushed Mario onto his bed and laid herself on top of him. She began nibbling his neck forcing him to let out a soft moan. Peach blushed as she reached down and tenderly massaged Mario's package covered in his pants. "I see that you're getting big down there, Mario," she smirked devilishly into her lover's eyes. Mario was becoming impatient, he began undressing Peach's sports shirt and was stunned at what came onto view, he caught sight of Peach's incredibly big breasts barley enclosed in her silky white colored bra. Peach giggled by Mario's shocked and impressed expression.

"What's the matter Mario are they too big?," She smirked. "You can touch them if you want to."

Without hesitation, Mario cupped both of Peach's soft boobs and squeezed them, making her whimper a sweet moan of delight. "Mmmm…oh yes Mario…take my bra off. I want you to squeeze my breasts more."Mario reached behind and tried to unclasp Peach's bra, but was somehow struggling to get it open. Peach smiled noticing Mario's difficulty and assisted him in his small crisis. "Here, let me help." She reached behind herself and simply opened her bra, allowing it to fall on Mario's face. She smiled as she removed the opened bra from Mario's face and threw it to the floor beside the bed. Mario's eyes widened once more gazing at Peach's D cup sized breasts. "You like?," she coyly asked rather blushing. Mario could only nod yes as he reached to cup her nice big breasts again. Peach began to moan blissfully then Mario tightly gripped her stiff nipples, hearing her moan even more. He then lifted himself up and softly licked and suckled her heavenly nipples individually. Peach's body was on fire. She squealed a moan that was audible enough for Luigi and Daisy to hear downstairs.

* * *

"What…the…Daisy did you hear that?" Luigi asked looking around the living room trying to find the source of the distant sound.

"Hear what?" Daisy asked rapidly tapping her fingers on her game controller still playing her video game. "All I can hear is me winning this game!"

Luigi suddenly heard the moan made it's sound once more.

"There it is again."

"Ugh first you were being a baby, now you're acting crazy?" the tomboy princess asked frustrated of Luigi's actions tonight.

Luigi groaned and continued to watch Daisy play her game.

* * *

Back upstairs, Peach was unbuttoning Mario's overall pants, smirking as she did. She finally pulled them down now exposing the big bulge behind his mushroom designed boxers.

"What do you want me to do next, Mario?," she teasingly whispered into his ear, now massaging his package covered in his boxers.

Mario trembled at Peach's touch to his manhood. He inhaled sharply and replied in a raspy, slightly audible voice, "Take it off…"

Peach smirked as she did what Mario told. She was astonished when she caught sight of what Mario had beneath his undergarment. "You're so big Mario," she stated in a very staggered tone. This only made Mario smirk. "Well what are you waiting for?," he replied with a sly look on his face. Peach mischievously giggled as she licked the edges of Mario's shaft upon hearing him whimper in pleasure. Peach blushed, now engulfing his member into her balmy mouth, sucking it vigorously. The moment was strong for Mario as he raised his pelvis and clutched the back of Peach's head while she picks up the pace in her sensual action.

"Peach I c-can't hold it anymore..."

Peach's eyes widened, quickly noticing Mario outcome and lets go of his manhood and covered its base. Mario was puzzled wondering why Peach would attempt such a stunt like that.

"Peach…why did-"

She gently placed a finger to his lips stopping him from continuing his sentence.

"Shhh…no more words tonight. Let our actions do all the talking."

Those adorable words made Mario explode inside. Peach's voice sounded very sexy.

Blushing constantly, she manually undressed her sports shorts and her sexy white panties, dropping them to the floor. Mario was speechless as he noticed how splendid Peach's womanhood looked. A smirk dropped upon her face as she adjusted herself above his hips, here lower lips just mere inches above his shaft. Mario couldn't take anymore of her playful schemes. He gripped her waist and dropped her to finally unite his manhood with hers. Peach whimpered a quick gasp as she could feel Mario deep inside her. She physically moved herself in rhythm, driving upwards and downwards on Mario's rigid shaft. Mario could feel Peach's tight flower grasp around his member while he stared at her big breasts, flopping in the same pace she was going. Peach knew that Mario desperately wanted to get a hold of them so she guided both of his hands at each breast. Peach increased the speed of her pace, both her and Mario sweating from ecstasy and ready to reach their desired orgasm.

"OHH…PEACH IM ABOUT TO…"

"YES MARIO RELEASE IT INSIDE ME"

They both finally reached their peak as they climaxed and collapsed unto each other, exhausted and drained.

Peach.." Mario whispered softly, beaming into her eyes.

"Yes?…" she replied panting faintly.

"You're good," Mario smirked as he tightly gripped Peach's soft ass

She gasped at his touch while blushing and began to fall beside Mario.

"I love you, Mario…" Peach uttered in a somewhat drowsy voice.

Mario tried to reply back to Peach, but he was a bit late when he saw her fall into an unexpected sleep. A smile appeared on his face and gave Peach a delicate kiss on her cheek. He was a bit tired, but he wanted to get a quick glass of water so he headed downstairs to do so.

* * *

_**Next chapter will include the LuigiXDaisy moment.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N. Once again this chapter will contain lemon. (Longer than chapter 2) **_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

Downstairs, Luigi and Daisy were busy playing their somewhat addictive video game that Luigi was surprisingly winning, annoying Daisy.

"Haha I'm kicking your ass in this game, Daisy. I thought I suck at video games because I'm always losing to Mario," Luigi said rapidly tapping his fingers on his game controller.

Daisy realized that she was losing, so she had to think fast or its game over for her and she hates losing. "OWW!," she shrieked, releasing her game controller to let it fall on her lap and holding her left thumb finger, covering it entirely so Luigi can't see.

Noticing Daisy's unexpected action, Luigi drew his full attention toward her. "What the…what happened Daisy?," the green capped plumber asked a bit worried.

"I-I think I broke my thumb from pressing the buttons too fast, " she replied while rubbing her not-really-broken finger.

"You did? Let me see," Luigi said trying to catch a quick peek.

As Luigi leaned over to inspect Daisy's hand, she used the other hand and roughly grasped Luigi crotch. His eyes flew open from Daisy's clutch and held his pants as he fell from the couch, crying for dear mercy. Daisy continued the game and finally won.

"Wahoo! Yeah I won!," Daisy cheered to herself as she slammed the game controller to the floor and still hearing faint cries from Luigi.

"Y-you cheated…," Luigi muttered still holding himself trying to ease his agonizing pain.

"Oh Luigi, you always fall for my tricks and schemes," Daisy laughed. "When will you learn?"

Luigi got up and sat back on the couch uttering small groans as he did so. Mario arrived in the living room entering into the kitchen and opening the fridge, only to be spotted by Daisy.

"Oh hey Mario whatcha doing?," Daisy asked noticing him pouring water in a glass cup.

"Getting something to drink. I'm-a tired," he replied now drinking his fresh cold water and closing the fridge door. He heard Luigi's small cries of serious pain and ended his drinking. "What the hell's wrong with Luigi?," he asked approaching in front of the couch, seeing Luigi still holding himself.

"D-Daisy…," Luigi tried to answer Mario's question, but stopped as his pain was in control.

Mario only grinned and shook his head. "I guess I'll leave you two alone for the rest of the night, I'm going to bed." Before Mario took his leave Daisy noticed something or 'someone' missing.

"Wait a minute…where Peach?"

Mario's grin changed to a slight smirk as he paused to answer Daisy's question. " She got tired so she decided to spend the night here.

"Oh really," Daisy uttered slyly smirking as well. "Well then goodnight to both of you." Mario nodded as he headed upstairs, disappearing in Daisy and Luigi's sight.

Daisy smiled at Luigi, noticing that now one hand is being used to hold himself. "Oh Luigi just stop it. I didn't grab you THAT hard," Daisy giggled.

"Daisy…why?," Luigi muttered now staring deep into her pretty blue eyes.

She smiled and blushed a little. "You know you liked it," she said softly, her tone slightly changing.

"No I didn't! It felt like a chain chomp sinking it's teeth into my nuts," Luigi cried.

Daisy, still smiling, gets closer to Luigi as he somewhat felt a bit uncomfortable. "You want something to drink," she asked lightly. Luigi did notice that he needed something to quench his thirst from the basketball game earlier tonight so he nodded to Daisy's question as another smile dropped on her cute face. Daisy hopped off the couch unaware that Luigi was gazing at her round backside as she entered the kitchen.

Luigi, quite excited, decides to watch some television upon hearing Daisy ask him a question, "Luigi you want some juice or just water?," she asked, her voice being heard from the kitchen.

"Orange juice please," he replied.

Daisy was having some trouble as she couldn't find the orange juice that she was looking for. "Luigi where is the juice?"

Luigi looked into the kitchen and froze as he saw Daisy in an unanticipated bent over position, her glamorous ass perfectly in Luigi's view. He quickly fell into a trance with his jaw slightly open forgetting all about Daisy's question. Daisy called his name twice, wondering why hasn't she received her answer and got up from her bent position and turned to Luigi. She noticed Luigi was still frozen and snapped at him causing him to regain consciousness. She smiled as she did this on purpose and to spot Luigi in that previous state made her blush even more.

"Aren't you gonna tell me where the juice is?," she asked, smirking.

"It's r-right next to the ham," he stammered. As he turned back to face the TV he suddenly noticed a very noticeable projection poking out from his overall pants and swiftly closed both his legs together trying his very best not to make Daisy get its attention when she arrives.

As Daisy opened the fridge she was relieved when she finally found the missing orange juice. She entered the living room with two glasses of orange juice in her hand, seeing that Luigi is in a very awkward position in the couch. "What's wrong Luigi? Gotta go pee?"

Luigi just nodded no before taking his cup from Daisy and they began their drinking. Luigi was somehow sweating as he was gazing at Daisy's breasts, wondering what could be under there. "_I bet she's a size D_," he thought to himself. Suddenly, Daisy stopped her drinking and gently removed her crown, rubbing her head in soft pain. "Man this thing's heavy," she said as she saw a small table beside Luigi, a good place to rest the crown. She leaned over Luigi, her breasts completely in Luigi's full sight, as she tried resting her crown on the conveniently located table. Luigi was absolutely stunned, he gulped as his mind was spiraling thinking what will happen next. The trembling plumber tried to grab the TV remote, but accidentally bumped his hand on Daisy's chest forcing her to drop her orange juice, surprisingly on his crotch.

"Oh no Luigi look what I did. I'm so sorry," Daisy apologized but was actually Luigi's own fault.

She entered the kitchen and grabbed a hand cloth and headed back into the living room to clean the damage she did to Luigi's pants. "Here let me clean this up," she said reaching down. As she began, she tried her best to dry up whatever spilled orange juice is left on his pants, but Luigi noticed that she was doing this in a gentle, massaging kind of way. He was confused and fairly turned on all at once. He slowly closed his eyes at the caressing that Daisy was giving him, he wanted her to go faster. Luigi heard a gasp utter from Daisy as he opened his eyes and realizing that she was staring at the big bulge in his pants that he carelessly forgot about.

"Wow Luigi," Daisy said blushing in a very awed tone. "Did I startle you?"

Luigi's face flushed thinking of all words what to and what not to say. "Uhh… W-W-Well…," he hesitated trying to turn his face from Daisy now that he's exposed to her view.

She giggled as she enjoyed Luigi and the stammers he made. "It's okay Luigi, I knew it all along that you got happy because of my actions tonight, she said haughtily as she got closer to him. "I was doing them on purpose."

Luigi was annoyed as he fell for Daisy's tricks yet again. Daisy smiled and kissed Luigi gently on his cheek upon hearing a quick gasp from him as it became unexpected for him, he now knew where this is really heading. Daisy realized that Luigi wasn't making any moves so she stopped and looked at him.

"What's wrong Luigi?," she asked in a very lustful tone.

Luigi stared deeply into Daisy's eyes. "I-I love you Daisy…," he replied.

Those words fired up Daisy until she couldn't wait any longer. "Oh God I love you too, Luigi! Kiss me now," she cried as they both planted their lips together, both of them kissing passionately and lovingly.

* * *

As they continued in their passionate lip lock, Luigi began gently massaging Daisy soft ass. She was oddly surprised as she felt Luigi's hands tenderly stroking her backside and giving it a tight squeeze. She gasped blissfully at the grip and now realized that Luigi was trying to remove her short sports pants. Luigi felt Daisy's hands press on his chest as she ended their kissing and backed away from him. Luigi felt a bit mortified, he thought that he was rushing things or something but the thought melted away when he heard Daisy calmly whispered something in his ear.

"No Luigi not here…let's do it upstairs."

Luigi's heart sank after hearing what Daisy said to him. He could feel his hard member below twitching with excitement and need. He said nothing as he immediately lifted Daisy up over his shoulder. The horny princess giggled as she was getting ready for what was about to happen in Luigi's room. As they both headed upstairs past Mario's room and to the door for Luigi's room, Daisy climbed off of Luigi's shoulder and passionately kissed him again before massaging his manhood in his dark blue overall pants.

"Oooh you're hard as a rock, Luigi," the tomboy princess uttered with a devilish smirk on her sexy face. "Do you want your princess to take care of it so you can feel all better?"

Luigi nodded, hearing Daisy giggle again as she entered Luigi's room. Luigi entered a few seconds later and quickly sat on his bed, noticing that Daisy closed the door and locking it behind her still smirking and licking her hot lips.

"…Now where were we?…"

Luigi gulped as Daisy approached him and massaged his pulsing package once more. She kissed Luigi's lips and started her way unbuttoning the straps on his overall pants slowly until it completely fell to the ground now exposing Luigi's koopa shell designed boxers as well as the throbbing member behind the undergarment wanting to break free of its imprisonment.

"Don't worry Luigi, I'm gonna make you feel all better," Daisy whispered as she slowly removed Luigi boxers finally getting to see his rigid member appear into place. "Wow Luigi I didn't know you were THIS big," Daisy said with amazement and extremely turned on.

Luigi blushed and felt Daisy holding his manhood and stroking it soothingly.

"Is that what my Luigi wants, huh?" Daisy asked looking up at him picking up the pace in her heavenly stoking.

Luigi couldn't think straight as one response came from his mouth. "S-Suck it…"

"Oooh you're such a naughty boy," Daisy responded while rubbing the tip of Luigi's manhood with her thumb finger. She gasped as she felt a slippery liquid from his head and giggled in response. "Looks like you're getting excited pretty fast," she said licking her thumb finger clean.

Daisy positioned herself a bit lower and licked the tip of Luigi's stiff member and twirling her tongue until she finally engulfed him into her warm, hot mouth. Luigi bent his head back and closed is eyes as he felt Daisy sucking him deeply. Luigi didn't know how much more of this he can take, it felt like he was in heaven. He could hear Daisy utter small moans as she continues her action, going a little faster and keeping her rhythm. Luigi eyes closed tighter as he couldn't hold it anymore and ready to release.

"...Oohhhh...Daisy I'm gonna..."

Daisy noticed Luigi's result and released her mouth from him, letting him explode his juices all over her sweet face.

"O-Oh no I'm so sorry Daisy," the guilty plumber apologized.

Daisy giggled as she began wiping her face and licking her hands clean. "...You taste yummy," she said in a way that gave Luigi the thought that she enjoyed it. She looked down at Luigi's manhood and was a bit shocked at what came into view. "Luigi I see that you're still 'up'," she said before she leaned over to his ear and whispered something. "You want more?," she breathed deeply onto his ear waiting for his answer. That question made his member throb a little as he nodded in response hearing another sensual giggle from Daisy. "Wanna help me undress?," Daisy asked seductively and winking at Luigi. It was his time, he was going to finally see Daisy butt-naked and ready to give her full body to him. Let's just hope that he won't try anything to screw up this night.

They both got up from the bed and Luigi slowly removed Daisy's sports shirt while she undressed her short sports pants, stepping out of her discarded clothes. There Daisy stood, in nothing but wearing a black bra revealing most of her cleavage and frilly black panties. Luigi just stood speechless gazing at Daisy's angelic body. She blushed noticing Luigi reaction. "You want this body?," she responded in a somewhat shy tone. Luigi nodded and saw Daisy falling onto his bed, waiting for him. Luigi took the hint approaching her and laying over her and kissing her neck passionately. Daisy whimpered as she felt Luigi's kisses going lower on her body. Luigi stopped at her stomach tracing circles around her bellybutton and going back up to her neck. Daisy wanted more, she reached behind trying to unclasp her bra. Luigi stopped realizing what Daisy is doing, if her breasts are already sexy now, just image how better her body will look with her bare breasts in complete view.

Daisy finally got get bra to open, throwing it to the floor beside the bed and caught sight of Luigi staring at her exposed c-cup sized breasts. Daisy blushed as she kept looking at the awed expression on Luigi's face. "I know you wanna touch them Luigi. Go ahead, touch 'em if you want," she purred.

Luigi's hands were shaking, he couldn't believe how beautiful Daisy's breasts were. He slowly cupped her left breast and began massaging it, hearing Daisy let out a sweet whimper in pleasure. He knew Daisy liked it so he continued, now using his thumb finger to caress Daisy's perk nipple. Luigi noticed that Daisy moans were increasing in volume, so he tried something to really get her going. He reached down and began licking and nibbling the stiff nipple. Daisy bit her lip as she moaned even more,resting a hand on Luigi's head. "Oh Luigi, do that again," she begged.

Luigi answered to her request as he continued nibbling her nipple until he gave it little but not too hard bite, hearing Daisy squeal a loud moan. Luigi stopped, thinking that maybe he went too far and looked at Daisy. "Um... Uhh... You okay?"

Daisy looked back at him and smirked. "I'm fine Luigi," she replied.

Luigi was relieved as he continued now licking and suckling both of her nipples. Daisy couldn't believe how good Luigi tongue felt against her nice breasts, feeling chills move around her as she made slight shudders of pleasure biting her lip and closing her eyes.

"Daisy...I want to see more of you," Luigi whispered as he stopped and stared at Daisy, now holding the elastics of her panties.

Her eyes flew open surprised at Luigi's request but smiled sweetly at him, licking her lips.

"Go ahead you naughty boy. No one's stopping you."

Hearing Daisy's reply, he gently removed the surprisingly damp underwear from off of her sexy legs. There it was, Daisy's bright flower in complete view giving Luigi the thought that Daisy is a 'shaver'. The horny princess just stayed there nibbling her index finger and blushing at another awed expression on Luigi's pale face. Luigi was lost for words as he tried gathering them up.

"Y-You're so beautiful, Daisy," he said gazing deep into his lover's eyes as she did the same to him, waiting for his next move.

Luigi began rubbing Daisy's clit with his index and middle finger gently, hearing a sweet moan from Daisy as she quickly squirmed fro Luigi's touch. He then slowly inserted his middle inside her precious flower, rubbing around her walls. Daisy squealed, fidgeting around with her eyes closed shut. Luigi could feel her womanhood becoming wetter as he continued. He began pushing his finger in and out of her, feeling her insides filling up his finger with more juices.

"Oh yes Luigi right there," Daisy purred in complete bliss.

Luigi then added his index finger to go along with his rhythm, realized that now Daisy is pinching her erect nipples to give herself more pleasure. Daisy was losing control, she couldn't believe Luigi's impressive performance tonight. Suddenly, she opened her eyes disappointed that Luigi has stopped and gave him a 'hungry' stare.

"What's wrong, Luigi ?," she asked beaming up at him.

"Nothing's wrong my princess," Luigi said, giving Daisy a sly smirk.

He lifted both of Daisy's legs over his shoulders as he held his member only inches away from Daisy's dripping wet flower, chuckling deviously. "You're going to pay for torturing me earlier tonight," he said as he rammed his rigid member deep into Daisy. She was caught off guard by Luigi's quick action as a big jolt of pleasure erupted into her body. She realized that Luigi wasn't going gentle with her tonight. "This is for grabbing me in the nuts," he said starting his rhythm, thrusting roughly in and out of Daisy.

What Luigi didn't know was that Daisy is type who loves it rough and wild, she just couldn't believe the hard pounds that she was receiving from Luigi. He had so much energy.

"Ahhh...Ohhh...Mmmm...Luigi please be gentle with me," Daisy pleaded, faking her tone in voice.

Hearing Daisy's sentence made Luigi chuckle in victory, he thought that maybe now he finally empowered he but he was just giving the princess what she wanted, hearing several moans from her.

"Tell me how does it feel, Daisy?"

"Luigi...," Daisy tried to finish her sentence as she could feel a tightness in her body ready to release. "Luigi I'm cumming!"

"M-Me too D-Daisy!"

The two lovers finally climaxed as Luigi, now drained but not fully tired, collapses right beside Daisy. They both stayed there for several moments both their chests rising and falling trying to catch some air.

"Daisy...," Luigi huffed, staring into the ceiling.

"Yeah..., " she replied.

"Was I...good?"

Daisy giggled at Luigi's question. "Luigi you were more than good! You're were an animal!"

Luigi blushed from hearing Daisy's last comment. He now felt victorious and confident thinking that now he's in charge tonight, but the feeling washed away as Daisy edged up closer to him and whispered something in his ear, scaring him abit.

"Now its my turn..."

Luigi's heart sank at Daisy sentence, he thought that Daisy was out for the night with all that strength he gave into her. Although, Daisy soft voice did cause Luigi to 'rise' a little.

Without hesitation, she got up and positioned herself above Luigi with her lower lips touching the tip of Luigi's manhood. "You ready?," she asked, seeing a frightened face appear from Luigi as he made a silent gulp. Daisy giggled as she finally lowered herself, united her wet flower with Luigi's hard member. He could fell her walls tightly gripping his manhood as she began riding him in her cowgirl position. The moans that Daisy whimpered sounded very sexy to Luigi as he held onto to Daisy's hips while she keeps her rhythm. She ended up going in a slow pace rocking back and forth then leaned back, resting her hands on his shins and resuming her old pace.

"Ahhhh...Hmmm...Daisy I can't hold it anymore!," Luigi cried squeezing her hips.

"It's okay Luigi go ahead. Release your hot juice inside me."

At both their last sentences, Luigi and Daisy climaxed together as Daisy fell unto Luigi's chest, panting rapidly along with Luigi. The held each other in complete silence until Daisy finally said something.

"I love you Luigi...so much," Daisy whispered, snuggling unto her green lover.

"Heh, I love you too my beautiful princess," he replied, stroking her messy hair.

"Let's have more sleepovers like this on other nights please."

"Sure..."

The princess softly giggled as she fell beside Luigi, giving him a light kiss on his cheek before drifting off to dreamland. A smile appeared on Luigi's face as he pulled up the covers over both of them and following Daisy into sleep-ville.

* * *

As what now finally came quiet at Mario's house it looks as though someone was there unnoticed, peeping though Luigi's window upstairs on a ladder.

"Damn, Luigi is one lucky bastard, " the stranger said to himself looking at the sleeping lovers." Well, I'm outta here."

As the stranger was about to leave climbing off of the ladder he happened to notice the sound of growling nearby. He turned to the sound and froze as he saw a loose Chain-Chomp growling and barking at him ferociously.

"N-Nice d-doggy..."

The tall stranger ran as his purple cap fell off, being chased by the Chain-Chomp into a very far location.

**(The End)**


End file.
